


They Were Friends

by shattered_mirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, i'm warning you now, sasusaku shippers won't like this, suspected character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_mirror/pseuds/shattered_mirror
Summary: Friends want what's best for each other.





	They Were Friends

**Author's Note:**

> SasuSaku shippers won't like this. I'm warning you again. So please proceed with caution.

His pain was palpable.

He held his three-month-old to his chest and wept for a lover who’d never return. She consoled him as best she could, it only made things worse. He cried for Sasuke over and over as if saying his name could resurrect him.

Shikamaru came instead. Sakura left.

She wrestled with herself on the way home. She hated how much pain this caused him. They were friends. She wanted his happiness.

If he continued like this, what would become of their son? No, his son.

Sasuke was dead. He wasn't coming back. No matter how much Naruto wanted him to.

It’d be best for everyone if Naruto moved on. He should forget about Sasuke and start a new life. He could be happy again if he just let go of Sasuke.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ”Naruto will be fine.”

She turned the knob and stepped into her home.

Gray met green. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Naruto would be fine. He had his time with Sasuke. Now, he even had his and Sasuke’s son. Sure, he’d hurt for a little while, but his pain was nothing compared to hers. She waited and longed an entire lifetime for Sasuke and when she found him, bleeding and confused...well.

Sakura was a lot of things but dumb wasn't one. Naruto would forgive her. They were friends, after all. Wouldn't Naruto want her to be happy, too?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. It was an idea that popped into my head this morning and I ran with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll have a longer piece out for you guys soon.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated ♥️
> 
> Thanks so much for reading until the end!
> 
> Mimi


End file.
